


Peter's Accidental Revelation

by steve-capsicle-rogers (adorable_lab_rat)



Series: Living in Avengers' Tower [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spider-Man - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorable_lab_rat/pseuds/steve-capsicle-rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was late.  So very very late.  Bruised and cut Peter flung himself through the air.  Spider-Man swung around a corner before launching another web.  Peter was going to be late for his Dad’s wedding.  The one thing in the whole world that he could not miss and he was going to be late.  Fucking Doom Bots!  </p>
<p>tags: superhusbands, superfamily, stony, spider-man, wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Accidental Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue

He was late.  So very very late.  Bruised and cut Peter flung himself through the air.  Spider-Man swung around a corner before launching another web.  Peter was going to be late for his Dad’s wedding.  The one thing in the whole world that he could not miss and he was going to be late.  Fucking Doom Bots!  All he wanted was to grab a quick bite to eat before he _needed_ to be there and he runs across two of those damn things.  Could the Fantastic Four not take care of that guy?!

Peter could see the church and pushed himself further before landing near the building.  Glancing around he pulled off the mask and moved carefully towards a window.  There was one cracked on the second floor so he slowly scaled the wall, lifted the window and swung in.  Lights flared to life and he was staring into his Dad’s eyes.  Into shocked brown.

“Dad.” It came out strangled and horrified.  “What are you doing in here?” Peter’s eyes went wide and he felt sick to his stomach.

But Tony was not responding.  He was staring at Spider-Man’s suit in horror.  “Peter.  What have you done?” he crossed the room and began to examine the noticeable injuries.  “You’re bleeding.” Pain tainted his voice.

“I can explain.  It isn’t as bad as it looks.” But it sounded weak and he knew it.

“You can bet your ass you’re going to explain!  For now we’ll get you cleaned up and maybe something to cover that up.”  Tony felt sick.  Peter was Spider-Man.  The teenager he had come to love and honestly thought of as a son was out there risking his life without his knowledge in nothing but a damn spandex suit!  What was he going to do?  That suit hardly offered any protection in the least.  Tony moved to the door, opened it and leaned his head out.  “Natasha!  Bring first aid and your make-up kit.” Peter could hear her moving from the door and down the hall.  Shortly the click of heels was returning and she was coming into the room as Tony shut the door.  “We have a problem.” He indicated to Peter who was still frozen.

She finally took notice of Peter, of the suit and mask dangling from his hand.  To the injuries on his face.  Those sharp eyes widened and shock registered on her features.  Guilt swamped Peter again.  “Never would have guessed.” She murmured.  A quick shake of her head and the emotions were gone.  Wiped clean in order to do the job.

“I’ll get his suit and shoes.” Tony was moving out of the room, his shoulders stiff and tension running through his body.  Peter could feel his emotions as though they were being shouted into the still room.

Peter slumped into a nearby chair and tried not to cry.  His Dad was obviously upset and he felt like he’d ruined his wedding day.  He looked up at Natasha helplessly as she came closer.  It wasn’t worth the look on his Dad’s face.  The backs of his eyes burned and he blinked rapidly hoping to clear his eyes.

“Let me see the damage.” She began the process of cleaning his wounds that were slowly trying to heal, but nothing like Steve’s would.  Then she moved on to concealing them.  “Very foolish, Peter.” Soft disappointment rang in the still air and Peter closed his eyes, shoulders slumping.

“Did you see his face?  This isn’t how I wanted to tell him.” Peter sounded miserable and wanted to scream.  To beg his Dad to forgive him.  To forgive his foolish actions. 

“So you were planning on telling him?  Are you sure you didn’t plan on keeping this a secret?” the devil’s advocate position was clear to Peter.

“I just wanted to find the right time.” Wasn’t that pathetic?

“Almost two and a half years after Spider-Man’s first appearance?” there was slight skepticism and Peter winced.  Her eyebrow rose as she stared at him.  He knew how she valued his Dad’s friendship.

“Closer to two years…” he saw those eyes narrow and hurried on, “I only recently started back!  I’m 17.  It isn’t like when I was almost 15 and not knowing what I was doing.” It was a weak argument and they both knew it.

“You were 14 when this started.  You’re still a child, why would you want to take away from that?” she sounded sad and he knew why.  Her own stolen childhood.

“There are people getting attacked out there and the police aren’t able to save them!  Why should I waste a gift I was given and not help others?  That isn’t right!  When I can save someone, just one person who might not have otherwise been saved, then I know I’ve done the right thing.  That’s what matters.” His voice echoed in the room and he honestly believed those words.  Could feel them deep inside his mind and knew they pushed him forward.

Tony stood in the door, Peter had not noticed his arrival, “But what if you die?” it was pained, “No one knew that was you.  No one could help you or get to you in time.  I can’t lose you!  You’re my son and I love you.” It was broken and wounded.  Peter stared at Tony with noticeable pain.  The words caused his eyes to burn.

“I’m so sorry.” Peter knew his own voice sounded broken, felt the tears choking him, welling in his eyes.  He slowly walked over to collect his suit before moving to change.  In the background he could hear Natasha and his Dad speaking in low tones.  The door opened and closed taking with it the sound of Natasha’s heels clicking against the floor.  He finished putting on the suit and stared at the tie.  He sucked at ties.  But his Dad was crossing to him and helping.  “I’m honestly sorry.  I never wanted to cause you pain.”

His Dad’s eyes were burning into his own, “I will not lose you.  I’m not going to lose anyone as long as there is still breath in my body.  I’m sick of having blood on my hands.” Tony noticeably reined in something else he wanted to say and Peter wanted to take the pain away.  To erase it because the man before him had given him everything.  A home.  Family.  Love.  Support.  Protection.  Opportunity.

Peter stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face against his Dad and releasing the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Tony’s arms came around him.  “I don’t want to lose you either.” He murmured.

“You have turned me into some kind of sap.  I was an unconcerned hardass before you.” It was joking and Peter relaxed completely.

“You’re still a hardass.” He grinned and felt Tony pull back.  Looking at him.

“And you’re grounded.” It was clearly serious and he wanted to argue against it.  But if that was the consequence for lying for over a year about risking his life then it could be worse.

“I thought I might be.”

“That’s just from me.  Steve doesn’t know yet.” Tony grinned at him, “We’ve got a wedding to get to.” And he was dragging Peter from the room and out into the hall.  “Tasha can you hide Spidey’s outfit?”

“No problem.” She grinned and moved into the room as Peter was led away towards the stairs.

Most of the wedding was a blur.  But Peter had seen Steve’s face when he finally saw Tony in his tux.  Saw Tony’s face when he saw Steve in his military dress, the uniform near identical to the one from old pictures of Steve during WWII.  Peter was hard pressed to think of a better couple, a couple who just fit together more than the one before him.  It was nice seeing Tony so very happy, to see him not running in terror from commitment which had been what he’d kind of expected when Steve had popped the question _before_ they had been together romantically for well over a year.  He would have expected _several_ years of dating before his Dad would have even _thought_ about marriage.  Who knew that Tony would agree so soon?

The Avengers lined the front rows in the church.  It was mostly a superhero populated audience with some SHIELD agents, his date Gwen and civilians they knew.  Somehow Tony had hidden the location, kept it from the press and uninvited guests.  The grin on his face was wide when the exchange of rings and words and love happened.  His eyes did not burn when the “I dos” occurred and the pronouncement to them being husband and husband happened.  The kisses were quite enthusiastic and Peter was blushing far too damn much.  He hoped that there would not be any photographic evidence of it.  Well at least of the blush staining his features.

He didn’t care as he crossed to them and was pulled into a tight hug.  It was family and official.  To him it was about time.  Tony got something real and permanent.  Something he deserved.

It wasn’t traditional because he wasn’t the only one coming up there.  Hugging them.  Peter barely had time to move before Thor was wrapping them up into a tight hug.  Grinning widely, enthusiastically congratulating them and muttering something about a blessed union.  The Avengers were up there, sharing the moment and it was a family.  A very dysfunctional family, but how could anyone think of trading them?

Someone was pulling him into a hug, a warm and comforting embrace.  He looked into the smiling eyes of Pepper.  She was grinning, “I know they would rather hear it first, but I wanted to let you know the papers went through this morning.  You legally have two dads now.  Steve was approved.”

Peter just stared at her in shock; logically he knew it was going to happen.  How could Captain America _not_ be approved?  But it was something else for it to happen officially.  “Really?” he was surprised at his own voice and at least two good things came out of today other than the mess he’d made about Spider-Man.

“Yep.” She grinned, “Now wipe that serious expression off your face and enjoy yourself.” Pepper moved away and Peter stared after her.  Peter felt himself pulled along, piled into a vehicle and they were heading towards the reception which was open bar because how could it not be?  He looked up from his lap at his dads and should he say something?

Tony was glancing at him, brown eyes still warm, but with a hint of sadness that Peter somewhat understood.  Steve was grinning; Peter watched him looking at the ring on his finger.  “Did Pepper tell you?” he broke the silence and watched as Tony nodded.

“That Steve was approved?” Tony questioned.

“Yes.”

“Of course she did.  Now you’re stuck with both of us.” It was joking and Steve shook his head at Tony’s choice of words.

“You make it sound like we’re a disease.” He grinned and leaned back into the seat.  Body relaxed despite the formal military dress uniform he was wearing.  It was a very interesting contradiction and the essentially vintage aspect of his uniform fit with his modern surroundings.  The two before him were such opposites and yet so very similar.

“I have something I need to confess.” Peter’s own voice surprised him and he realized he’d spoken out loud.  That he’d been heard and now had both of them staring at him.  Tony knowing and Steve curious.  “When I was 14 I was bitten by a spider at OSCORP.  One of their genetically altered spiders.”

“Why were you near them?” Tony’s voice was controlled because now he was getting answers and Peter knew he was calming himself so as to not aggravate the situation.  Steve looked confused and somewhat worried.  Probably because of the spider bite part.

“I was snooping.” It came out sheepish.  “And I was curious.  So I was bitten and then things started getting weird.  I was sleeping on the subway and things went downhill.  At one point I was stuck to the ceiling, kept getting stuck to various surfaces, fast reflexes…when I woke up the next day I destroyed the bathroom.” He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Steve had figured it out with that one explanation.  He had not even needed to outright say it.  “You’re Spider-Man?”

“Yes.” His voice was soft and it was officially out there.  Admitted, spoken aloud and couldn’t be taken back.

“Is that how you saved Tony?” Steve questioned, blue-eyes locked onto Peter.  “How you moved so fast?”

“It is.  At that point I’d only used the abilities for a few things, helped a few people and then I saw this little boy in the road.  I couldn’t not save him because I was given the ability.  If I could do something good why wouldn’t I try?” his voice was pleading and he was staring at Tony.  “I’m so sorry for keeping it a secret.  I always planned to tell you.”

“Thank you for saving him.  I can never thank you enough for that, ever.” Steve closed his eyes briefly because the horror from that day could choke him without warning when he thought of how close he’d come to losing Tony.  To losing something so very important to him without warning once more.

“If you’ve had these abilities why were you allowing kids to bully you before?” Tony’s voice followed Steve’s comment before Peter could address him.

Peter sighed, looked away.  “Because I could hurt them if I am not careful.  And I was caught off guard.”

“You don’t deserve to be hurt.  Please don’t let them hurt you like that anymore.  If you have to use a little of that strength to get away or something that doesn’t involve you being injured.” Steve sighed softly.

“And what are you thinking going out there in nothing but spandex?” Tony’s voice pitched slightly as Peter grinned faintly.

“Works better for the wind I’m exposed to while flying through the air.  Less resistance and was cheap to make.” Peter leaned back.

“As soon as the honeymoon is over you’re going down into the workshop with me and we are fixing that suit.  Some upgrades are necessary.” Tony was adamant, “And no going out by yourself until then.”

“Can I have rocket boots?” he asked eagerly because that would be awesome.  So very awesome.

Tony stared at him, looked at Steve and sighed.  “No.”

“Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Peter being revealed as Spider-Man was always going to be the last chapter. It was just a matter of getting here. But I wanted to wrap Avengers' Tower up with him being revealed as Spider-Man. Just tying it off there.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys their holidays and thank you so very much for all the comments/reviews/support I have gotten for this story. Each word is greatly appreciated and I have had a blast writing for these characters.
> 
> I won't have my laptop for a few weeks so if you're interested you can check in with my other stories until I can get back to completing Some Nights ;)


End file.
